omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Mario
|-|Base= |-|Powerups= |-|Paper Mario= Character Synopsis Mario is the main character and protagonist of the long-running and highly successful Mario series. He was created by Japanese video game designer Shigeru Miyamoto and also serves as the main mascot of Nintendo. Mario made his first appearance as the protagonist of the arcade game Donkey Kong, released in 1981. Since Super Mario Bros., his trademark abilities have been his jumping and stomping powers, with which he defeats most of his enemies, and his ability to gain powers with a plethora of items, such as the Super Mushroom, Fire Flower, and the Super Star. Games have usually portrayed Mario as a silent character without a distinct personality (Fortune Street is a notable exception). According to Nintendo's philosophy, this allows Mario to fit in many different genres and roles. In most games, he is the hero that goes on an adventure to save Princess Peach from Bowser, but he has been shown doing many other activities besides adventuring, such as racing and sporting with his younger twin brother and others. Character Statistics Tiering: Varies. At least High 4-C to 4-A | Varies. 4-A '''to '''3-A. 2-B with Pure Hearts Name: Mario Origin: Donkey Kong (First Appearance), Super Mario Bros (Official debut) Gender: Male Age: 24-25 Classification: Human/Plumber Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Versatility, Enhanced Jumping Skills, Fire Manipulation, Skilled Hammer Wielder, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Afterimage Creation, Attack Reflection, Air Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Summoning, Time Travel, Time Paradox Immunity, Shares a telepathic bond with Luigi, Can occasionally hurt ghosts, can flip between dimensions, Water Manipulation with F.L.U.D.D., Possession (Via Cappy), Portal Creation (via Magic Window), Time Manipulation (via Battle Cards, Stop Watch, or Zone Speed), Sealing (via Catch Cards), Weather Manipulation, Mind Control, and Reality Warping (via Music Keys), Resistance to Gravity Manipulation (Has adjusted his gravity to walk normally on hundreds of different sized planets and has been near black holes) and Petrification, Various Power-ups such as the Super Mushroom which grows the user in size, The Fire Flower gives Mario Pyrokinesis, The Mega Mushroom grows the user to gigantic proportions, The Starman grants the user Near Invincibility, The Ice Flower grants Cyrokinesis, The Cape Feather (And several other power-ups) grants him Flight, many other abilities, including Transmutation, Animal Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Intangibility, Invisibility, Statistics Amplification, Metal Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Cloud Manipulation, Duplication, Electricity Manipulation, Healing with Pure Hearts, Resistance to Elemental Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Transmutation, Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Instant Death Attacks, Time Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, and Power Nullification with the Super Suit or Feeling Fine badge. he has access to the abilities of a Music Key (of which is transmitted in his soul), which gives him the following: Mind Control (Waluigi was going to use it to hypnotize anyone who didn't have the same dancing abilities as him), Broadway Force (The second Mario started dancing, things like snowmen, fire itself, plates, and flaming wooden logs started dancing with him), Telekinesis (Mario and Luigi could sail a boat across a river), Summoning (Mario and Luigi summoned a rocket from nowhere to attack Bowser), Statistics Amplification (Using the power of dancing, Mario and Luigi could increase their speed to catch up to a roller-coaster), Explosion Manipulation (Mario and Luigi caused Koopas to explode into music notes), Power Nullification (The Dance Meter essentially decides whose abilities are more effective, and the abilities of the losing dancer are entirely nullified), Matter Manipulation (Mario and Luigi changed the makeup of a hotel from being a normal building to being a corkscrew, then changed it back), Size Manipulation (Mario and Luigi caused a mushroom to spontaneously grow out of the ground), Weather Manipulation (Things like twisters, avalanches, snowstorms and whirlpools were caused by the Keys, as evidenced here), Empathic Manipulation (Music forced Bowser to feel happiness. Dancing caused Boos to warm up to Mario), Healing (Bowser was going to use the Keys to fix his tone deafness), Death Manipulation (Bowser's use of the Keys turned the landscape into this). Resistance to Fate Manipulation (The Light Prognosticus foretold that the four Heroes of Light would gather together and use the Pure Hearts to defeat The Dark One. The Dark Prognosticus foretold that the hero of prophecy and all others would be stopped by the Green One joining The Dark One, cementing the end of all worlds. These imbalances messed with the wheels of destiny.) Destructive Ability: Varies. At least Large Star Level '(Should be comparable to Luigi, who can manipulate entire stars and can consistently fight Bowser, who can tank Blackholes with minor effects. Comparable to Yoshi, who turned Raphael Raven into a constellation) to '''Multi-Solar System Level '(At his strongest, he should be on par with Paper Mario, who can create entire realms with countless stars and shouldn't be any weaker than Exor, who's death effected the planet, Star Road, the moon, and even outer space coupled with tens of stars. Powered by 150 Power Stars, of which can create entire constellations) | '''Varies. Multi-Solar System Level (Created an entire realms with countless stars) to Universe Level (Defeated Black Bowser, who was powered by Black Paint, which makes up all of space itself in Paper Mario’s universe and gives life to all of the landscape and people). Multiverse Level '''through Pure Hearts (The Pure Hearts were able to take on Dimentio, who was stated to be capable of destroying all worlds, all dimensions and possibilities, of which contains an unfathomble amount of universes. The Pure Hearts should also exceed weapons such as The Star Rod and The Dream Stone, as it's power is stated to be infinite) '''Speed: Varies. Massively Hypersonic (Can outrun and dodge lightning, canonballs, sound-based abilities and even bullets) to Massively FTL+ (Dreamy Luigi could jump into constellations. Dodged attacks from a Grand Star-powered Bowser, who can tag Starship Mario is able to travel across a universe in 10 seconds and flew the center of the universe in a short time; Fought the Millennium Star, which flew from the center of the universe to Earth in a couple of seconds) | Massively FTL+ (Shown to be comparable to "regular Mario", who attacks from a Grand Star-powered Bowser, who can tag Starship Mario). Infinite while holding The Pure Hearts Lifting Ability: Class G (Effortlessly lifted a castle), certain power ups like Mega Mushroom increase his strength even further Striking Ability: Varies; At least Large Star Class '(Can harm Bowser, who can create and even tank Blackholes. On par with Yoshi, who physically turned Raphael Raven into a Constellation) to '''Multi-Solar System Class '(Powered by 150 Power Stars, of which has the ability to create constellations) | '''Varies. Multi-Solar System Class '''to '''Universal physically.' Multiversal '''vía Pure Hearts (Defeated Dimentio, who was going to destroy countless universes and create new ones in his own image. Surpasses items such as The Dream Stone, of which is powered by Countless Dream Universes) 'Durability:' '''Varies;' At least Large Star Level '(took hits from Bowser in ''Mario Party 5) to 'Multi-Solar System Level '(Infused with 150 Power Stars) | '''Varies. Multi-Solar System Level to Universe Level. Multiverse Level vía Pure Hearts (Dimentio was unable to beat Mario once he was enpowered by the Pure Hearts) Stamina: Extremely High. Limitless with the Pure Hearts Range: Depends on the power up. Standard melee range to at least several dozen meters with power-up. Standard Equipment: Hammers, F.L.U.D.D, various power-ups and items, Star Rods (Mario Party and Paper Mario not be part of Mario's arsenal), Star Driver, Spin Drill, Battle Cards, Copy Block, Badges, Crystal Stars, Sticker Album/Royal Stickers, Color Cards & Paint, Pure Hearts, Mega Glove, Ultra Hammer and Lazy Shell Intelligence: At least Gifted, likely Genius (An experienced plumber and combat expert, Stated to have the knowledge of a physicist, and is a professional doctor. He also outsmarted archaeologists and scientists during his vacation to Pi'illo Island, solving the very mystery that left the aforementioned people scratching their heads) Weaknesses: Unknown, many powerups go away after taking damage easily. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Jumping:' Mario's most iconic ability has been honed over the course of his life. Casually, he can leap 30 feet into the air and cover the same distance as the world's top athletes. At max, he can leap 80 feet into the air as shown in Sunshine and cover thrice the distance as the world's top athletes. **'Spin Jump:' Renders Mario immune to spiky foes and objects, such as buzzsaws. It also slows Mario's descent drastically, and if combined with Fire or Ice Flowers, can spread-shot fireballs or iceballs. **'Wall Jump:' Mario jumps at a wall and kicks off of it, effectively jumping off the wall to extend height. This can be chained between multiple walls, reaching unimaginable heights. **'Super Jump Punch:' Mario leaps upward, uppercutting any foe in his path. **'Super Jump:' Mario jumps atop a foe, repeatedly stomping them for up to 100 times. **'Ultra Jump:' Mario jumps atop all foes sequentially. **'Space-Time Jump:' Mario leaps through the air in an arcing path, warping space and time, allowing him to time travel. **'Scuttle Jump:' As Paper Mario, Mario can jump even higher, and can hold his placement midair for a few seconds. *'Pyrokinesis:' Mario has the ability to bend, or, manipulate flames to his liking. **'Fireball:' Capable of incinerating foes upon contact in Super Mario World and reducing other foes in the spin-offs to ash, Mario's regular Fireball reaches 3,000°C. He can shoot these forward, or spread-shot them into five, all with the same potency and capable of covering more area. **'Firebrand:' After his training with the Fire God, Mario gained more potent, 4,000°C fire. With this, he can somehow immobilize foes with certain placements of his flame, and can rapidly shoot Fireballs, or, combine them all into one massive Fireball. **'Super Flame:' A 6,000°C beam of flame streaming straight from the palm of Mario's hand. **'Fire Swing:' Mario ignites whatever weapon he is holding and bashes said weapon into someone, or something. That person or object will then be cloaked in 6,000°C fire and sent jetting through the air. **'Megastrike:' Mario utilizes tremendous re-entry force and fire power at 6,000°C to send a metal soccerball through the air with re-entry force of its own and splitting into six. **'Mario Finale:' Mario thrusts his arms forward, unleashing two titanic fireballs that spiral towards his foe, engulfing anything it passes in flame at 12,000°C. **'Miniature Star:' In Super Mario-Kun, Mario conjured up a small star w/ heat at 24,000°C, which he can throw at foes, the star itself covering about the same area as a rainforest (eclipsed a rainforest in the issue it appeared in). *'Mario Tornado:' Mario spins around rapidly, catching and pulling enemies into an onslaught of punches. *'Mario Screwdriver:' Mario spins midair, his feet acting like a drill of sorts, harming foes on his way down. *'Star Spin:' One of Mario's stronger attacks. This can draw in items Mario might need, improves his swimming capabilities, and deflects projectiles. Said projectile will then home back in towards the area from whence it came. **'Star Pound:' A combination of the Star Spin and Ground Pound. This homes in on foes. *'Ground Pound:' A slam that can sometimes contain re-entry force, as seen in Sunshine. *'Dimensional Flip:' Allows Paper Mario to slip between spatial dimensions. *'Energy Attacks:' Mario can manipulate and bend his energy into multiple attacks. **'Sphere:' Mario forms a sphere of energy above his head, and throws it at his foe, which then homes in on the foe. The sphere can sometimes split into multiple, which all then home in on the foe. **'Weapon:' Mario forges a weapon of pure energy. Most notable is a hockey stick, which he can use to smack foes with. *'Battle Card:' Cards Mario can summon to turn the tide of battle. Their affects can range from nullifying attacks via barrier creation, bypassing conventional durability via magic, raising his stats whilst lowering his foe's, healing himself, etc. A card, however, can cost anywhere from one to nine Star Points, and Mario only has thirty. In retaliation, Mario can restore his Star Points by landing successful attacks on his foes. *'Crystal Stars:' Paper Mario carries seven star gems that enable him varying powers of varying magnitude. **'Diamond Star:' Houses Earth Tremor, an earthquake. **'Emerald Star:' Houses Clock Out, which stops time for 30 seconds. **'Gold Star:' Houses Power Lift, which raises attack potency and durability. **'Ruby Star:' Houses Art Attack, which encircles the foe and shatters reality around them. **'Sapphire Star:' Houses Sweet Feast, which can heal the user anywhere from a tiny bit to complete restoration. **'Garnet Star:' Houses Showstopper, which one-shots enemies that are weaker than the user. **'Crystal Star:' Houses Supernova, which captures and coats the foe in a supernova. *'Pure Hearts:' Paper Mario's strongest artifacts. **'Open:' Opens a door to another universe. **'Heal:' Completely restores all health and stamina to the user. **'Empower:' Raises the power of the user to heights dwarfing everything in the Marioverse utilizing the power of love itself. This also raises the user's stamina to infinity. **'Shatter The Walls of Blight:' The Pure Hearts burn their power and the prophesied hero's influence forward, shattering any defenses the user's opponent may have had. *'Power-ups:' Mario carries many Power-ups along with him on his adventures. Some merely heal him, while some grant him alternate forms entirely. **'Mushroom:' Restores ⅓ of Mario's health. **'Fire Flower:' Doubles Mario's Pyrokinetic powers. **'Feather:' Gives Mario a cape that grants unhindered flight, the ability to reflect projectiles, and his cape can generate enough static electricity for minor Electrokinesis. **'Ice Flower:' Grants Mario Cyrokinesis at absolute zero. He can throw iceballs to freeze foes, or outright touch them for the same treatment. **'Hammer Bro Suit:' Clads Mario in a black Hammer Brother suit, enabling him to toss a literal infinite amount of hammers at foes. **'Penguin Suit:' Clads Mario in a penguin suit, enabling him Cyrokinesis, improved traction and the ability to slide along water. His swimming abilities are drastically enhanced as well. **'Propeller Helmet:' Using this, Mario can soar higher with his jumps, and is granted the ability 'Drill Spin.' With this, Mario can drill downwards with re-entry force, busting through his foe's defenses, dealing direct harm. **'Tanooki Leaf:' Gives Mario a tanuki suit, granting him unhindered flight at Mach 30, as well as a powerful tail and the power to turn into an invincible--but immobilized--statue that harms any foe that touches it. **'Super Bell:' Gives Mario a cat suit, doubling his speed and stamina, as well as giving him razor-sharp claws. He can climb walls, scratch and pounce enemies, and even turn into an invincible--but immobilized--golden statue that harms anyone who touches it. **'Double Cherry:' Clones Mario. He carries five of them. **'Boomerang Flower:' Clads Mario in a Boomerang Brother suit, allowing him to toss boomerangs to his heart's content. **'Spring Mushroom:' Turns Mario into a spring capable of bouncing twice as high as Mario's greatest jumps. **'Life Mushroom:' Doubles Mario's durability. **'Boo Mushroom:' Turns Mario into a Boo capable of flight and turning intangible. This form is also immune to any harm; except for light and attacks from other ghosts. **'Rock Mushroom:' Grants Mario Terrakinesis, allowing him to form a rock around him thus, turning him into a nigh-invulnerable rolling boulder. **'Cloud Flower:' Mario's hat and overalls turn into puffy, white clouds. His weight is halved, thus, he can jump twice as high and twice as far. He can also spin up to three times, creating cloud platforms for him to stand on. **'Max Candy:' Completely restores Mario's health and stamina. **'Wing Cap:' Grants flight for 25 seconds. **'Vanish Cap:' Grants intangibility for 25 seconds. **'Red Star:' Grants unhindered flight for 50 seconds. **'Mini Mushroom:' Turns Mario microscopic. This halves his strength and durability, but triples his speed. **'Pal Pill:' Creates eight pixel Mario clones that mimic and protect Paper Mario. **'Mega Star:' Transforms Paper Mario into an enormous pixel Mario with invincibility and doubled strength and speed for 30 seconds. **'Mega Mushroom:' Turns Mario into a skyscraper that's invincible w/ doubled strength and speed for 30 seconds. **'Gold Fire Flower:' Turns Mario into solid gold that doesn't flinch from attacks anymore. He also gains the ability to shoot golden Fireballs that one-shot foes by turning them into lifeless gold. After hitting someone or something, the gold Fireball sends out a shockwave that extends five feet before dying out. Said shockwave has the same transmutative affects as the Fireball itself. **'Metal Cap:' Turns Mario into solid metal with tripled strength and weight, plus invincibility all for 25 seconds. **'Rainbow Star:' Grants invincibility and quadrupled strength, speed, jump height and jump distance all for 15 seconds. **'Starman:' Grants invincibility and quadrupled strength, speed, jump height and jump distance all for 30 seconds. **'White Tanooki Leaf:' Grants unhindered flight at Mach 30 as well as invulnerability forever. However, this form is susceptible to poison. Key: Most Games | Paper Mario series Note: Despite the confusion of the Mario Bros franchise canon due to its 5th installment of the Mario and Luigi series, Paper Jam, several games such as Super Mario 64 DS, Super Mario Sunshine, Mario Party 5, and other installment has made several connections to the Paper Mario franchise which establish the series to be part of same verse. It should be noted that the Paper Mario series has made several connections to other games as well with an interview of the creator confirming that the overall franchise having no canon to speak of. As such, both versions of Mario are still considered the same character. Also, Paper Mario came from a magical book, supporting that the book was about one of Mario's adventures, so they really are the same character. Other Notable Victories: Sonic The Hedgehog (Sonic The Hedgehog) ~ Sonic The Hedgehog's Profile (Speed was equalized and both were bloodlusted) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mario Bros. Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Games Category:Nintendo Category:Iconic Characters Category:Heroes Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Mascots Category:Brawlers Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapons Master Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Air Users Category:Time Benders Category:Summoners Category:Time Traveler Category:Sleep Inducers Category:Telepaths Category:Portal Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mind Controllers Category:Possession Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Weather Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Metal Users Category:Earth Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Animal Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Broadway Force Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Healers Category:Size Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Death Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2